Karaoke! Fushigi Yugi 80's Style!
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: PG because I was too lazy to do anything ^_^ As my name implies, I am Suboshi's fangirl...Read...lotsa Chiriko, S'Boshi and...uh...me!
1. Everybody Cut Footloose!

80's Songz...Fushigi Yugi Style!  
  
~Here's my first try...I hope this turns up okay..~  
  
Footloose (from the soundtrack of the same name)  
Kenny Loggins  
  
Chiriko: I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut  
  
(Chorus: All)  
  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Tasuki,  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
Tasuki: (to Chiriko) You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, burning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut  
  
(all)  
  
Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Chiri,  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Nuriko  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
Suboshi - We got to turn you around  
Amiboshi - You put your feet on the ground  
Chichiri - Now take a hold of your soul  
Chiriko - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it  
Loose, Footloose...(sings chorus alone)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
~Note: Many songs will have Chiriko and Suboshi, since those two are my faves :) I feature in many of them, as well, especially the next one...~ 


	2. Almost Paradise...Almost...

Almost Paradise- Footloose Soundtrack- Mike Reno and Ann Wilson  
  
  
Chiriko: I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again  
Sarina: I feel my heart a-beating in secrecy  
I face the nights alone (both) Oh, how could I have known?  
In all my life I only needed you  
  
Oh, almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise  
  
Chiriko: It seems that perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind  
Sarina: And all these dreams I save for a rainy day  
They're finally coming true (both) I'll share them all with you  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands  
  
Oh, almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise  
  
Chiriko: And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
Sarina: It's getting closer, closer every day  
  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise  
Paradise  
**Suboshi, from somewhere offstage: BOO! *throws a can of tomatoes at Chiriko*   
Chiriko: Huh?! OW! Wha- canned tomatoes? Whatever happened to fresh ones...?  
Suboshi: Aniki didn't follow my directions correctly when I told him to buy tomatoes...stupid Aniki...  
Amiboshi: ... 


	3. Forever Chiriko....er..........Young ^_^...

~Note: Parentheses is Chichiri~  
Tasuki: How d'ya expect me to do this? I don't wanna dedicate a song to Chiri- *Morgan the Tasuki Fangirl pushes him onstage* WAH! *stands dumbly* O_o Uh...I guess I haveta now...fine, then...CHIRIKO, AFTER THIS, YER DEAD MEAT, YA HEAR?!  
Chiriko: Gulp! O_O   
  
Forever Young by Rod Stewart  
  
Tasuki: May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be pround  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As you'd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
forever young (forever young)   
forever young (forever young)   
  
May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
with a prince or a vagabond  
  
And may you never love in vain  
and in my heart you will remain  
Forever Young (forever young)   
Forever Young (forever Young)   
  
And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well (Suboshi: He can't fly...  
Tasuki: HE CAN IN THIS NOW SHADDAP! Suboshi: O_O Gulp)  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell  
  
But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose!  
Forever Young (Forever Young)   
Forever Young (Forever Young)   
  
Suboshi: That has got to be the WORST singer I have ever heard...  
Amiboshi: Got that right...  
Tasuki: REKKA...  
Suboshi: I DIDNT DO IT! *runs and hides as flames come flying out*  
Amiboshi: GAAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs around, his hair on fire*  
Suboshi: Idjit...*sprays water from an offstage spraybottle onto his aniki's hair*  
Amiboshi: v_v *smoulders* 


	4. Future's So Bright...We need a lamp over...

Sarina: So, Chiriko, how's uh...school going?  
Chiriko: Well...it's good...partly O_o  
Sarina: Are you failing!?  
Chiriko: Well...being promoted to high school at age 13 is kinda overwhelming...s'pecially since I'm a senior in HS...but I'm doing okay, I guess...  
Sarina: Best subject?  
Chiriko: Science. We're learning about...  
Sarina: I HATE SCIENCE! AGGG! *faints*  
Chiriko: v_v;;   
  
  
TIMBUK 3 Future's So Bright  
  
  
  
Chiriko: I'm studying nuclear science   
I love my classes   
I got a crazy teacher   
who wears dark glasses (Sarina: MR. BEN! AH! EVIL! Chiriko: Not that one...)  
  
Things are going great   
And they're only getting better   
I'm doing alright   
Getting good grades   
The future's so bright   
Gotta wear shades   
  
I've got a job waiting   
For my graduation   
Fifty thous' a year   
will buy a lot of beer   
  
Things are going great   
And they're only getting better   
I'm doing alright   
Getting good grades   
The Future's so bright   
Gotta wear shades   
  
Well I'm having a blast   
and worldly wide   
I'm a peeping Tom, preppie   
with x-ray eyes   
  
Things are going great   
And they're only getting better   
I'm doing alright   
Getting good grades   
The Future's so bright   
Gotta wear shades   
  
Suboshi: What goes up must come down...  
Amiboshi: Like the ratings?   
Suboshi: Right. v_v;;  
Amiboshi: Centripital force...gravity...epicenters...  
Suboshi: OVERKILL! AH! *faints*  
Amiboshi: v_v;; 


	5. Tainted Love...Suboshi?!

Suboshi: Another retarded song...?  
Sarina: I'd like to see you try one!  
Suboshi: Maybe I will!  
Sarina: Oh my dear chicken (Suzaku!)...  
Suboshi: *pops in a CD* Now you've asked for it my dear, dear woman...  
Sarina: *gulps*  
  
Tainted Love- Soft Cell (parentheses Amiboshi)  
  
Suboshi: Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away   
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  
(C) Once I ran to you (I ran)   
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away   
I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
  
Amiboshi: Not bad...  
Suboshi: ...you do one now! I made a fool out of myself!  
Amiboshi: Uh...whatever v_v 


	6. Amiboshi Just Wants....to Kill Suboshi.....

Suboshi: Come on, aniki! ~_~ Move it! Onstage!  
Amiboshi: I don't have a song to sing!  
Suboshi: Just pick one from here...song...uh...2! (laughs) Sing it like you mean it!  
Amiboshi: I'll take yer word for it...  
  
(Music starts and Amiboshi goes psycho...)  
  
Amiboshi: I'M NOT SINGING THIS!  
Suboshi: Too late ^_^  
  
CYNDI LAUPER Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
  
Amiboshi: I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls just want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun  
  
the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have--  
  
that's all they really want some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls-- they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun  
  
some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
oh girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have   
  
that's all they really want  
some fun when the working day is done  
girls--they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun,   
they want to have fun,   
they want to have fun...   
  
  
Amiboshi: You'd better run, dammit!  
Suboshi: *odd sound* GARCK! *runz*  
Amiboshi: Thats not a word, Miss Authoress lady...  
Sarina: Shaddap... 


	7. It's The End of the World as we know it....

Sarina: Okay, who's up to actually sing?  
Amiboshi: Why not all who's here?  
Sarina: There's an idea...  
Suboshi: I KNOW ONE!  
Amiboshi: No...  
Suboshi: Pipe down...*snarls rabidly*  
  
(Music starts) Amiboshi: Oooooo!  
  
Tamahome: That's great,   
it starts with an earthquake,   
birds and snakes,   
an aeroplane   
Lenny Bruce is not afraid.   
  
Hotohori: Eye of a hurricane,   
listen to yourself churn   
world serves its own needs,   
don't misserve your own needs.   
  
Suboshi/Amiboshi: Feed it up a knock,   
speed, grunt no, strength no.   
Ladder structure clatter with fear of height,   
down height.   
Wire in a fire,   
represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site.   
Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck.   
Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered crop.  
  
Nuriko: Look at that low plane! Fine then.   
Uh oh, overflow, population,   
common group, but it'll do.   
Save yourself, serve yourself.   
World serves its own needs,   
listen to your heart bleed.   
Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right.   
You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched.   
  
All: It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it   
Suboshi: And I feel fine.   
  
Chiriko: Six o'clock - TV hour.   
Don't get caught in foreign tower.   
Slash and burn, return,   
listen to yourself churn.   
Lock him in uniform and book burning,   
blood letting.   
Every motive escalate.   
Automotive incinerate.   
  
Tasuki: Light a candle,   
light a motive.   
Step down, step down.   
Watch a heel crush, crush.   
Uh oh, this means no fear - cavalier.   
Renegade and steer clear!   
A tournament,   
a tournament, a tournament of lies.   
Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives  
and I decline.   
  
All: It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it   
Suboshi and Chiriko: And I feel fine.   
  
Mitsukake: The other night   
I tripped a nice continental drift divide.   
Hotohori: Mount St. Edelite.   
Chichiri: Leonard Bernstein.   
Tamahome: Leonid Breshnev,   
Amiboshi: Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs.   
Suboshi: Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom!   
Tasuki: You symbiotic, patriotic,   
slam, but neck, right? Right.   
  
All: It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it.   
It's the end of the world as we know it   
Suboshi, Amiboshi, Chiriko: And I feel fine...fine...   
  
All: It's time I had some time alone... 


End file.
